Ice Cream And Olive Oil
by proudtobegleek
Summary: Jeff's hungry for a delicious cold snack, while having a movienight with his boyfriend, Nick. The two warblers sneak out of their dorm room to get some, when suddenly they are craving something totally different.


**AN: **It's been a while since I wrote something, since I didn't have any inspiration. My cravings for ice cream saved me from my writers block and made me create this little oneshot.

It's Neff, just because I love them, just like I love Klaine.

So, as you read this, you'll notice there are some... quite odd things used. You'll understand what I mean as you read it.  
>But anyway, I want to say... Everything I used, I know from google. I don't know if it's safegood/pleasurable, but in this fic, it is.

I do not own glee and sadly enough, nor these two beautiful warblers. I wish I did though. :)

Have fun reading and please, let me know what you think. It means a lot to me!

* * *

><p>"But I'm hungry." Jeff pouted.<p>

Nick smiled and ruffled his hand through the boy's hair. "Nope, we're not getting up. We're gonna watch this full movie and go to bed when it's over. Besides, we're not allowed to leave our dorms."

Jeff let out a dramatic sigh and rolled with his eyes. "Since when do you care so much about breaking the rules or not? C'mon babe, I want some ice cream."

Jeff smiled adorably at his boyfriend, his eyes big and glassy. He knew the brunette wouldn't be able to resist his puppy face and he wasn't afraid to use this as a weapon. He looked his boyfriend deep in the eyes, making clear he really wanted the ice cream.

Nick sighed deeply and poked Jeff. "You're just not fair, you know I can't resist your cute face."

Jeff giggled as he realized he succeeded in his plan. Nick put their movie on pause and got up lazily. "They'd better have some cookie dough ice...Or else I'm going straight back." he joked while he put on his dark blue sweatpants.

Jeff did the same and grabbed his hand. He watched as Nick slowly opened the door, careful to make as less sound as possible. It was hours past midnight already and most boys would be in dreamland now. They had to be extra careful not to wake anybody and get caught.

Nick looked outside his door, from left to right and back, just making sure nobody was around. He sighed one last time and tiptoed outside their dorm, holding Jeff's hand tightly.

The two of then walked slowly and silently through the corridors, but after a few minutes Jeff started giggling hysterically. The blonde boy had to put his free fist in his mouth to hold back his laughter. Nick ignored his boyfriend a bit longer and opened the kitchen door.

Once inside Jeff started laughing out loud and Nick watched him with a questioning face. "What's so funny?" he whispered, still feeling uncomfortable. It was 3am on a Saturdaynight, and they were breaking in into a kitchen. A place strictly forbidden for students.

"Just..." Jeff managed to say, but started giggling again after that.

"What's wrong with you?" Nick asked and he poked the boy in his stomach. "Are you drunk or something?" The brunette watched every move Jeff made attentively, for a second he really believed that the boy was wasted.

Jeff shook his head and sighed deeply, trying to stop laughing like an idiot. "It's just, you're acting like we're,... on a secret mission or something. And it's the funniest, cutest, most adorable thing I've ever seen. You're a real agent, three." he smirked, and he took the smaller boy in his arms.

"You are unbelievable." Nick rolled with his eyes, but hugged back his lover. "Though, you're a good agent too, six. I have to admit, we're an amazing team!" he smirked as he let go of his hand.

Jeff quickly grabbed Nick by his t-shirt. "No, don't let go." he pouted, puppy eyes doing their work again.

Once again, Nick rolled his eyes and put his arms around Jeff's waist. "Babe, if we're going to cuddle here, we won't get your wanted ice-cream. Besides, we can cuddle all night long in bed."

Nick's words were stilled by Jeff, who suddenly pressed his lips on Nick's. The boy was surprised how hungry the kiss felt. All tongue and teeth clashing was involved. Jeff's tongue traced over Nick's under lip and slowly entered his hot wet mouth. Nick closed his eyes and let himself get carried away in the kiss.

Jeff's hands lowered and he let them rest on Nick's ass, squeezing softly in it. That caused Nick to moan slightly and lean back. "Babe, we really can't do that here... The walls are thin, they will hear us. I'm not the silent kind of boy you know... We'd probably wake the others."

Jeff nodded sadly, knowing Nick was right. But he couldn't help it, he was a horny teenager. And for some reason, the thought of Nick eating an ice cream right in front of him turned him incredibly on.

"Okay... You search the ice, I search spoons and dishes." Jeff said, his voice still a little shaky because of their previous make out session.

That being said, the boys separated. Nick opened the huge freezer and Jeff opened all cabinets. The Dalton kitchen wasn't that big, but it did have a lot of little slides and cabinets. It took them a while to find all their supplies needed. After almost 10 mintues they had found everything. A box of ice cream, a can off whipped cream, chocolat crisps and Nutella were ready on the table. Jeff walked over to the supplies and put down the spoons and plates he had found. He smirked when an idea popped in his head. His craving to ice-cream was over, suddenly he craved something else a lot more, and he was determined to get what he wanted.

While Nick started to scoop the ice, Jeff grabbed the whipped cream. In stead of blowing it on the ice, he sprayed it directly into his mouth, letting a bit drip on his chin.

"What do you want on-..." Nick started but stopped when he looked up and saw his boyfriend spraying whipped cream in his mouth, his normal bright brown eyes now dark and filled with lust. Jeff came closer to Nick and kissed him hard on the lips, letting him taste the sweet flavor of the whipped cream. Nick dropped the spoon as he tried holding back a moan. He licked the remaining cream slowly off his lover's lips and chin. "Hmm, you taste delicious honey." he said softly against the blonde's pink lips.

Jeff groaned and nibbled on Nick's under lip while pushing the boy on one of the counters. He put one leg between Nick's to spread them. When Jeff hit his crotch with his knee, Nick growled in response. He took the smaller boy's neck in his hands and started sucking on his pulsing point. Sucking turned quickly in biting and then licking, to soften the bite marks Jeff had left.

Nick leaned back a few inches and panted. "That was intense..."

"I want more." Jeff smirked, letting his hands trail down to Nick's ass again to pull him closer again.

"Babe... We can't do that here... We have no lube.." Nick said softly.

Jeff raised his eyebrow and leaned back. "wait a second..." he said and he walked over to the other side of the kitchen. Nick watched him curiously as the blonde went through all cabinets. A few minutes later he returned to his lover, with a bottle made out of glass in his hands.

"What's that? -Oh no... Are you serious?" Nick laughed when he realized Jeff was holding a bottle of olive oil.

"It's natural... A bit of nature in your butt won't hurt I think..." Jeff smirked.

Both boys laughed, this was ridiculous but what could they do about it? They were both horny and they wanted to try this.

Jeff put the bottle on the counter and scooped his boyfriend up to the counter as well. "So... Where were we?" he whispered in his ear, as he slowly started sucking on his earlobe. Nick moaned and forced his boyfriend to lean back a little so he could kiss his cheekbone. "Here's where we left.." he whispered against the soft skin and he started nibbling his way down, over his throat, to the crook of Jeff's neck.

Jeff tucked on Nick's T-shirt and quickly slid it off. It didn't take long for the two to get rid of all their fabrics, who were suddenly feeling way to tight.

Totally naked, Jeff pushed Nick down on the counter and crawled on him, there bodies never stopping touching.

Jeff thrust down, enjoying the huge amount of needed friction it caused. Nick moaned loudly in response and Jeff kissed him quickly, to soften the sounds.  
>"Sshh babe, we don't want to wake the others." he whispered against the boy's lips.<p>

Nick nodded almost unnoticeable, but still knowing he wouldn't be able to hold back his vocal sounds. Just when Jeff thrusted down again, Nick thrusted up and it caused an ecstatic feeling in his lower belly. Jeff started kissing his way down on the boy, leaving a wet trail over his neck and chest. He paused at the brunette's nipple to bite on it. Nick put his fist in his mouth, attempting to prevent sounds coming out of his throat.  
>"Ohh babe, so hot." he heard himself say, while he tucked on Jeff's light blonde hair with his other hand.<br>That encouraged him to go on and continue to explore Nick's body with open mouth kisses. Nick arched his body when Jeff kissed his pelvis, and he went totally crazy when Jeff licked away the dripping precome. Jeff got up and Nick opened hid eyes.

"Babe, what are you doing? Why do you stop?" he asked in confusion.

Jeff ignored the reaction of his lover and walked over to another counter, grabbing the whipped cream.

"I wanna try something .." was all Jeff said. Nick grinned when he saw what Jeff was doing. The blonde boy got closer to his boyfriend again, spraying some more whipped cream in his own mouth. "Sorry, it's just so delicious... I wonder if it's even more delicious when it's mixed with your taste..." Jeff teased, holding the can above Nick's chest.

"Wha-..?" Nick was cut off when Jeff started spaying the white cream in his mouth. The blonde boy crawled quickly on his lover again. He kissed his mouth hard, tasting the sweet mixture of his lover and the delicious whipped cream.

"Hmm babe, you taste even better now." he commented as he lowered himself again. Before Nick could respond, Jeff was spraying the whipped cream over his pelvis and even his member. Nick shuddered when he felt the cold substance on his hard cock and squeaked when he realized Jeff started licking it off slowly. His tongue twirling around his cock, making it clean again.

"Fuck. Ehh.. J-.. Jeff." Nick stuttered. This was a total new experience for both boys and the feeling was very intense. They had never been this turned on before.

Jeff's movements started to go faster once all the white cream had disappeared in his mouth, Nick moaning hard because of it. He didn't care about the other sleeping warblers anymore, he just couldn't hold it back.

The blonde warbler's movements became even more shorter and faster, his head bobbing quickly up and down now. Nick tucked on his hair, which made Jeff groan in response.

"Babe, I'm.. Close." Nick managed to get out, trying to hold back Jeff.

Jeff left the cock, making a _pop _sound when he did.

"What do you want now, honey?" he asked sweetly.

"Just. Fuck. Me." Nick said, totally forgotten about the actual reason they had come downstairs.

Jeff smirked and took the olive oil. "I have no idea if this works, if it hurts or anything... Just tell me, okay?"

Nick simply nodded, not even making the effort to make a response, and spread his legs.

"Eager much?" Jeff smirked as he oiled his fingers.

"Shut up and put your finger in my ass." Nick said deadly serious.

Jeff had troubles not bursting out into laughter, but did as asked. He let his finger slowly brush round Nick's entrance for a while.

"Tease." The brunette mumbled as he rolled his eyes. Suddenly, Jeff slipped his finger inside his hole really fast and unexpected, which made Nick squeak in pain/pleasure. It burned as hell, but it also felt like heaven. He couldn't decide which feeling was most accurate.

"What did you call me?" Jeff asked, who was now pulling his finger back out and shoving it hard in again.

Nick wasn't in the condition to answer his boyfriend's question. The boy grabbed the edge of the counter , his chuckles turning white by his tight grip. Jeff added a second finger and right after that. When he felt Nick started thrusting on his fingers, he added a third, which let Nick make the most beautiful sounds, according to Jeff.

It didn't take long before Jeff had found Nick's prostate, brushing against it with every single finger thrust.

"Inside... Now." Nick whimpered and Jeff obeyed.

The blonde boy slid out his fingers, and slicked his own hard cock with the olive oil.

Jeff placed himself between his boyfriend's legs, slowly entering him while being really careful. He didn't want to hurt him.

While slowly thrusting in and out of his lover, Jeff kissed him first softly on his cheek and then on his lips. When his thrusts started to go faster, he got up, letting Nick put his legs on his shoulders. The change of angle touched the right spot in Nick, and that made him squeak. The brunette grabbed Jeff's shoulders, trying to pull him closer.

"Holy fuck, Jeff." Nick almost screamed when his lover started hitting that sweet spot faster and faster. Jeff's movements started to become erratic and the boy felt the heat in his body boiling. A drip of sweat appeared on the Blonde's face, and fell down.

"C-..close." Nick whimpered, thrusting up against Jeff.

"Yeah...Me too babe. C-..come for..me" he panted and without even touching Nick's cock, the brunette came hard all over his own stomach.

Jeff felt Nick's walls clenching around his cock, which caused some sort of amazing vibration. With two more thrusts, Jeff came hard right into his boyfriend. Both Boys were panting hard, sweating and exhausted. Jeff collapsed to the ground while Nick just stayed on the counter for a few more minutes.

"That was... Wow." Jeff said after a while, his eyes closed.

"That was hot." Nick agreed softly.

Their eyes started to become really heavy an they almost fell asleep, when Jeff suddenly realized they were lying in a kitchen. Naked. And dirty.

The blonde warbler flew up, quickly putting on his boxers who had been thrown to the other side of the room, and ran to Nick to wake him. "Honey we can't stay here, c'mon. Soon someone will wake and they can't see us here like this." Jeff gave him a sweet kiss on his lips, but when Nick didn't react to that, except for some mumbling, he poked him in his belly. "C'mon honey..." he tried again.

Nick opened slowly his eyes, remembering where he was and what he just had done. What they had done. Suddenly the boy was wide awake, he yawned looked into his lover's brown eyes. "What time is it?" he asked while he jumped off the counter, cleaned himself and to get dressed again.

Jeff looked at the round clock above the door. "It's already 5am... I think we fell asleep for half an hour, we're lucky I woke up." Jeff said. He couldn't think of what might have happened when someone would have found them here like this.

"Shit man, let's go!". Nick said, and he started running to the door.

"Wait, we need to clean up."

Nick nodded with reluctance, the only thing he wanted to do now is snuggle up against his boyfriend and falling asleep.

"Okay but let's do it quickly, I feel like I can fall asleep any moment." he sighed. The brunette put away the dishes. Jeff cleaned the counter, who had become really dirty, as Nick put away the Nutella, whipped cream and the chocolate crisps.

"Damn, the ice cream melted..." Jeff cursed when he was about to put his finger in it to taste.  
>"I hope nobody wants ice-cream this morning, they'll notice somebody has been here." he smirked, and hastily put it back in the freezer.<p>

"Doesn't matter, let's go!" Nick whispered, he held out his hand for Jeff to grab it. Both boys run hand in hand back to their dorm. Once behind closed doors, they could normally breath again. They didn't even bother having a shower first, or changing clothes, Nick and Jeff just fell on the same bed. Nick straddled his boyfriend's waist with his arms and let out a happy sigh.

"We should go get ice cream more often." he teased, his eyes already closing. They were lucky it was Saturday morning now and they could sleep all day.

"Yes we should, it was... Delicious. I love you Nicky." Jeff giggled. He kissed the boy's temple and closed his eyes too.

"I love you too, Jeffy." Nick babbled, already halfway gone to dreamland.


End file.
